1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of archery bows and more particularly relates to an improved compound bow for pulling the ends of the limbs of the bow inward with significantly increased leverage when pulling back the drawstring of the bow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compound bows are well known in the prior art. These bows use pulleys and riggings to produce torque on the bow limbs when the bow is drawn. Such pulley and rigging systems provide an advantage to the user in that they allow the pulling of the bowstring to tension the bow with less force than would otherwise be necessary to draw the bowstring. One can also maintain the bow in a fully drawn position with reduced force than would otherwise be needed without the compound structures on the bow.
U.S. Patents of interest in this field are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,595,213, Storer; 3,987,777, Darlington; 4,078,537, Carella; 4,192,280, Rickard; 4,340,025, Caldwell; 4,368,718, Simonds et al; 4,440,142, Simonds; 4,455,990, Barna; 4,515,142, Nurney; 4,593,674, Kudlacek; 4,599,986, Nishioka; 4,599,987, Rezmer; 4,603,676, Luoma; 4,612,906, Troncoso; 4,628,892, Windedahl.